1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf balls and is directed more particularly to a golf ball having a unique dimple configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to be advantageous to provide a golf ball with cavities, or dimples, circular in planform and more or less evenly distributed over the surface of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 878,254, issued Feb. 4, 1908 to William Taylor is illustrative of an early embodiment of such a golf ball.
Efforts have been made since the introduction of the dimpled ball to improve the flight characteristics of the ball by improving the pattern of dimples in the surface of the ball, and improving the configuration of each individual dimple. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,727, issued Mar. 6, 1979 to Michael Shaw and Robert C. Haines is illustrative of the quest for an optimal pattern of dimples. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,716, issued May 23, 1978 to Frank S. Martin et al, is illustrative of the effort to maximize the dimple configuration, featuring dimples in the shape of inverted pyramids with hexagonal bases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,323, issued Jul. 21, 1987 to Yasuhide Alaki, et al, shows and describes a number of dimple shapes which are circular in planform and of varying configurations in centerline section.
While improvements in performance have been realized by the above-mentioned innovations, there is continuously a demand for still further improvements in golf ball performance, particularly with respect to improvements in distance and accuracy.